narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
The Akatsuki
Akatsuki (暁; lit. Dawn or Daybreak) was a criminal organization originally lead by a man named Sycic. Bocchiere was a member of the original Akatsuki and he formed his own organization after killing Sycic, following his peculiar and unexplained departure, the pupating Mushizō was handed leadership. The Akatsuki is a new formation of evil and their wants are unknown. Though they have many small stations and outposts, the only one currently known is in a mountainous area located at the north-most region of the land between Takigakure and Otogakure. The region is referred to as the Mountains' Graveyard. It is a dense rain forest and gets its moniker from the bones of massive creatures that jut hundreds of feet into the air above the canopy of trees. However, that location is reportedly abandoned now. Some members have been identified in the Land of Earth area. Members Wardrobe The Akatsuki Cloaks and Hats Akatsuki members have a very distinctive wardrobe, which could give them away if one were to recognize it, but the ring bearing members of the Akatsuki have the option of wearing whatever they like and simply often choose to wear the signature garb of the Akatsuki. Members wear long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. The cloaks are made of a material that is thick for warmth but designed to allow for maximum speed, range of motion, and agility. Some members wear a version with a similarly marked hooded mantle, and sometimes the cloak is seen without sleeves. Some of the members wear black nail polish on their fingernails and toenails, though occasionally the colors vary. Members also may wear a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces. The hats may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed, as they obscure the face of the wearer. Some members cross out the symbol on their forehead protectors to symbolize the broken ties with their former villages. Others members simply cease wearing them altogether, for several reasons. Everyone also wears a ring with a kanji on different fingers depending on who the member is. As for those that are apprentices to the Ring Bearers it is mandatory that they wear their Akatsuki cloak, although the hat is still optional. In addition to the cloaks each apprentice is required to bear the symbol of their Ring Bearer somewhere upon their person. This can be, but is not limited to a tattoo, pendent, or earring. The only thing the item may not be is a ring, for obvious reasons. The Akatsuki Rings and Ring Positions What seems to be most important are the rings worn by the most powerful members. In total there are ten different rings given to members of The Akatsuki. The rings apparently signify one's membership and position. These rings serve multiple purposes. They act as communicators by allowing the Ring Bearers to each communicate telepathically. The rings also allow the wearers to be constantly aware of each others location. Each one is marked on the inside for Hiraishin, thus allowing Athos to teleport to any one member on a whim. Once daily each ring can emit a chakra shield which can block attacks, but the duration of this ability is unknown. The rings also act as keys, granting access to the hideouts as well as various rooms within the stations and outposts. Unfortunately these rings may only be removed by Bocchiere himself or by removing the finger completely. The various rings are: * Right thumb: 零 (Rei, zero); in possession of Athos. Its color is purplish-grey and symbolizes the leader. * Right index finger: 青 (Ao/shō, blue/green); in possession of Athos. Its color is teal. * Right middle finger: 白 (Bya, white); in possession of Athos. Its color is white. * Right ring finger: 朱 (Shu, vermilion); in possession of Athos. Its color is scarlet. * Right little finger: 亥 (Gai, sign of the boar); in possession of Athos. Its color is green. * Left little finger: 空 (Kū, sky/void); in possession of Athos. Its color is slate blue. * Left ring finger: 南 (Nan, south); in possession of Athos. Its color is yellow. * Left middle finger: 北 (Hoku, north); in worn by Melissa, it is currently missing. Its color is dark green. * Left index finger: 三 (San, three); in possession of Athos. Its color is orange. * Left thumb: 玉 (gyoku, ''jewel/ball, ''also the black king in Shogi); in possession of Athos. Its color is purple. Interaction At least one of the Akatsuki can usually be located somewhere within Iwagakure.